


A Collection of Short Stories

by LastOfOne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: And angst, And general supidity, Don't expect those pairings to come up soon, Expect death, I'm not really sure what to warn you about, Just expect everything and anything, Multi, Oh wait, Short Stories, That way you'll be safe, You know what?, everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastOfOne/pseuds/LastOfOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multitude of (mostly) extremely short stories focusing around characters from the Thor/Avengers universe, that refused to sit silently in my brain and instead rebelled and caused general skullduggery and chaos until I wrote them down. </p>
<p>Most are so short it would be just silly to write them all as seperate stories, so I've decided to bundle them all up here nice and neat and out of the way.</p>
<p>Be warned: most of these revolve around Loki. I feel at times like he is my unwilling and usually unwanted muse. I try to write him out of my brain, and then he goes 'What? You want me gone? Well, if you want me to leave that changes everything. Now I'm staying right here. Deal with it."</p>
<p>So yeah. Lots of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Wouldn't Understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn't be cry, but sometimes it feels like that's the only thing he can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Loki cries.

“You wouldn't understand Thor.” The words choked on his tongue and felt like poison in his mouth, but at the same time, it felt like it would be a poison to keep them in.

“Then help me to try brother.”

Loki felt tears well up in his eyes, and blinked to hold them back. He was the God of Lies. He was _supposed_ to be able to keep perfectly composed when others would break apart for all to see. He should not _cry_ in front of _anyone_.

But it was not supposed to be like this.

And then a single tear slipped past, and suddenly they all came pouring out, like an endless waterfall, and no matter how much Loki tried to stop them, he could not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was drawing a picture of Thor hugging Loki, and these words were inspired by it. Weird, huh? Normally it works the other way, or so I'm told.
> 
> Why did I start with this, you may ask? As a warning, of sorts, I suppose. I can get much sadder, as well as much stupider (others may interpret this as trying to be funny). And this is to tell you right off that not everything I write will be happy. There will be death, and sadness, and angst in varying amounts.
> 
> And on that wonderful little note to brighten up your day, I leave you.


	2. It's Always the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it always the same thing? Don't they have _any_ imagination?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying this applies to all movies. I just got the idea for this after watching a particularly bad one.

Loki lounged in the chair he had conjured for himself, body relaxed and completely at ease. He was watching a movie playing on the television hanging in one corner of the room. It was supposed to be of the action/adventure genre, it seemed, however the storyline was horribly bland and completely predictable.

“Villain kidnaps Hero's sweetheart. Cut to black. Hero reconciling with comrades. Hero learns that Villain kidnapped Sweetheart, asks for help from recently reconciled comrades, and they all go on their merry way to stop the Villain.” He predicted, leaning his head in his hand. His expression was bordering on contempt, but just barely favouring tedium, as he watched each of his predictions come true. 

Gods above, he could even predict their lines down to the last word.

Tilting his head to the side a bit, he looked to his companions for an opinion, “This movie is absolutely terrible, don't you think?” 

The group was huddled in another corner of the room. None of them seemed inclined to answer. One of them, a mother, was whispering words of respite to her daughter, who looked no more than eight or nine, and who was crying as she sat in her lap.

Watching this, he felt a frown forming before he could stop it.

Disgusted with himself, he turned away from the scene.

“How is it that your movies all seem to have the same plot?” He admitted to himself that he was talking only to keep his mind busy; More so he needed to keep his mind off the expression he had seen on the girl's face. Getting up, he tweaked the corners of his sleeves to drop them back from where they had ridden up his arms, a nonchalant expression on his face. He glanced up at the screen again, but nothing much seemed to have changed since the last time. 

“Especially the villains.” He did not try to hide the disdain in his voice; His little mental distraction seemed to have worked better than intended. “It's _always_ the _same thing._ ”

He continued talking more just because he could, really, than of any real desire to condemn Midgardian movies. “The Villain has an 'unstoppable' plan. The Hero comes along and throws a wrench into the scheme and - _voila-_ " Here he made a slight dismissive gesture with his hand. "Their perfect plan is suddenly in ruins. After fuming and fussing, they decide to kidnap the 'person closest to the Hero's heart' to use as leverage or 'get even' with them, most often a 'Sweetheart' or family member." It would seem he could not help the scoffing tone he used. "You would think they would have learned by now that that particular mechanic does not seem to work too well.”

Turning away from the television, he walked toward the window that took up one entire wall of the room. Looking down, he could see a crowd of people gathered around the base of the building. Judging from the flashing lights, he would guess at least half the cars below were vehicles of the local law enforcement, or at least some type of emergency rescue vehicle.

From here, the people below looked almost like ants.

Not needing to see any more, he reversed himself so he was facing the chair again.

“Granted, there are some that seem to make this ploy work rather well.” he said, returning to his rant. “Yet they always chose someone that is close to the Hero.” 

Walking back to it, he laid a hand on the material, feeling the soft texture of it and marvelling at how much more comfortable Midgardian creations often were compared to the Asgard's. Then again, that was part of this planet's problem. They were a softer race than Aesir. It was a thousand times easier to use force to coerce them.

“They don't seem to realize,” he continued, hand sliding across the fabric absentmindedly. “That it does not always have to be someone close to the Hero.”

“They don't seem to understand that they could simply grab someone off the street.” He concentrated on the fabric under his hand, and felt a grim smile of satisfaction as he felt heat gather there. “Or that they could possibly use these captives as anything other than bargaining chips.”

“After all-”As a green flame leapt from between his fingers, he removed his hand, watching as the flames at first tried to follow it, but then quickly settled into the material of the chair, greedily spreading across it's surface. “-They are dealing with a _Hero._ ”

Backing away to give it some room, a more sardonic grin flashed across his face this time. “They always seem to forget that Heroes have the poor quality of having morals.”

He watched in a kind of quiet detachment as the flames spread from the chair to the piles of wood he had placed on either side of it, the fire growing bigger with each piece it swallowed.

He looked towards his guests again. They had been trying to silently edge farther away from the fire, but when they saw him looking, they all stopped. Looks of panic and fear spread throughout the group. He just gave them a bland look, as though totally disinterested with their small attempt to escape. Inside though, he felt a small creature- pride, maliciousness, he wasn't entirely sure- snap it's jaws in joyous pleasure as he watched their expressions. A part of him- the part he felt whenever he pulled a particularly nasty trick- revelled in this plan, while yet another part felt a little sick at the other part's reaction to these people's suffering.

He did his best to hide this, but he thought a tiny spark of what he truly felt must have flickered across his face, because he thought he caught one of the people looking at him strangely. 

“The Avengers should be here soon.” he stated, carelessly drawing some of the flame towards him into his hand. Holding it up, he examined it, trying to hurriedly reinforce the mask he always wore to hide his true expressions, furious at himself for letting it slip. 

“But if they don't make it in time-” he closed his hands on the flame, snuffing it out, eyes like flint and voice cold despite the words he spoke. “-I am sorry that I had to involve you in this.”

He wasn't sure why exactly he said that last part- it contradicted most of what he had just prattled on about- but it seemed to help ease the conscious of that little part of him that for some reason felt guilt at these people's fates.

He smiled once more at them, memorizing each of their expressions to imprint them into his mind. Whenever he felt doubt about what he was doing, he would remember this moment. Later, he would try to eradicate that small part of himself. People like him should not feel emotions like guilt and doubt.

He vanished then, leaving the group to their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I'm being horribly unclear (which wouldn't be surprising) Loki is using them as a distraction.
> 
> I like writing evil/sarcastic/scathing Loki. I just wish I was better at it.
> 
> I actually had this written up almost completely about a week or so ago. 
> 
> And then, when I was closing another document to speed up my computer for a bit, my computer thought it would be funny to close Short Stories (what I write all my little ficlets in) instead of Lil' Loki (another story. Have I mentioned I'm horrible at naming stuff?).
> 
> HAHA COMPUTER.
> 
> HA. HA.
> 
> Anyways, I tried rewriting it, but it's nowhere near as good as the other one, though I will admit that it does a few things right where the other one didn't. I hope you got some enjoyment out of this, because I didn't really.
> 
> In my head, I do not believe Loki would use slang unless it was used sarcasticly or when he's drunk (Even when he's drunk, it's just more didn't's and he's than did not's and he is). So yeah, lots of sarcasm in this. In case that wasn't obvious.
> 
> This is also rather horrible in that I'm usually dreadful at grammar, so please excuse mistakes, and feel free to point them out.
> 
> Oh, I know 'force' and 'coerce' are basically the same thing. 
> 
> But it just sounded better that way, dangit!


End file.
